halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Marooned
Marooned is a Halo 3 machinima comedy series made by The Flying Dutchman Productions. The war is over, but not for Private S. Galactica. Earth forces are pulling out, but a simple conspiracy is enough to seperate our protagonist from his friends, family, and a clean change of underwear. Episode list Episode 1 - Parting Words the episode starts in valhalla when a squad of marines are happy that the war is over and they are ready to go home. Doonbar, one of the soldiers, has bad stomach problems and goes to take a crap in the back of the bolder. while he's away, the rest of the sqaud and the captain complain about private Galactica, which they found annoying. they decide trick him into staying here while they leave. the captain tells galactica to secure a top secret item on the otherside of the canyon, which they also state that master chief gave him the this mission personally. Galatica believes this and head out to get it while the others leave. It takes awhile for him to get there but manages to get to the otherside of the valhalla base. He looks around inside intil he finds a skull and thinks this is the item. As soon as he gets back the soldies leave without him. Doonbar comes out from behind the rock and he is too is left behind. the aurgue over this, when galactica notices the banshee. Even under the protest Doonbar, Galactica hijacks the banshee and crashes it. the two set out to find another way off the ring world Episode 2 - Entourage Doonbar and Galatica set off to find a way off the ring. Doonbar asks him why he 's carring the skull and says master chief gave him the mission to get it to him. Doonbar tells him the others soldiers probaly told him this to get rid of him, but galatica disagrees. galatica also names the skull burt. the two see some inside a gave. the two check it out and the man gets up and tries to talk to talk to them, but cant seem to pronounce the words. the two leave him alone. later when the two are talking, the person in the cave shows up. he tries to talk to them again. galatica distracts him and hits him in the back with the skull. the two find a radio station while heading for isolation. Doonbar contacts the ship, but they refuse to pick them up saying the area they are in is full of hostiles, when in fact they wont pick him up becuase they would have to pick up galatica to. galatica cries when Doonbar tells him they wont pick them up because he's here. Episode 3 - An Isolated Incident galatica continues to crie and goe's into extreme anger and blows up the radio station. Doonbar says he more angrier than a pregnant lady. galatica asks if that is a crack at his name and Doonbar asks what his name is and only says his first name. the two argue about this for awhile intil the guy they left in the canyon. Doonbar hits him and ask why is he falling him. the guy is finally able to speak when he hits his radio. he tells he's been trying to talk to them and his name is marcess. he ask whys he here and he tells he miss the transport home becuase he trie to defect to the covenant because he thought everyone that was human was going to die. he also tells what he did with them while he tried to defect. he asks what was his plans, wheres the demon, and and stuff like that. they hit him a few time and then they were nice to him. but they didnt let him join and he left. after much talk and argueing, the two let him join. while they were leaving, a guy with a sniper is spying on them. Episode 4 - On the Other Side of the Ring On the other side of the ring a group of soldiers stand guarding a desert area. two of them barlow and anderson are bickering about whether anyone knows they are there or care for that matter. another guy called shepard asks how theyre doing and after providing weird answers shepard drives a warthog parked nearby despite andersons protests. after driving around for a bit shepard goes to the elephant where he takes a beating from his captain called watson. after bickering watson tells shepard to push the elephant to nowhere. when the captain isnt looking shepard runs off. later anderson comes in and tells the captain about shepard and they bicker about why anderson isnt at his post. meanwhile shepard and barlow decide to mess with anderson with an elite corpse. as they are chasing after him barlow and shepard ram a chipmunk or squirrel with the warthog and watson and anderson also come to see. as they bicker who shoots the still moving squirelmunk shepard aims and kills. as shepard barlow and anderson leave watson looks at the body and tells himself to stay strong Episode 5 - The Taste of Defeat Episode 6 - We'll All Be Dead Episode 7 - And It All Goes to Hell Episode 8 - Eavesdropping Episode 9 - Desert Famine Episode 10 - The Great Escape? Episode 11 - Get Your Game Faces On! Links *Episode Playlist Category:Machinima